deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Raven VS Twilight Sparkle/@comment-25037311-20180412232021
I know I said most of the Brony/MLP fanbase is awful awhile back. And I'm sorry but I feel the need to back up this statement. Never in my life have I seen or had the displeasure and misfortune of dealing with such a godawful, toxic and hypocritical fanbase...Why is there so much goddamn hypocrisy in the Brony/MLP fandom? First of all, Bronies all say they hate Flash Sentry because he stole their waifu. Yet they themselves all ship Twilight with their own badly written OC who is just as bad as or even worse than Flash when they RP or write fanfics! And they all hate Starlight Glimmer even after she turned good for making some of the same mistakes that Twilight made yet they don't hate Twilight for it and think it's hilarious when she does it! The majority of them are all nothing but two-faced backstabbing self-righteous false social justice warrior hypocrites and liars who wear masks. They always show their true colors later and unfriend someone just because they got sick of them or found someone they like better. They ought to at least PRACTICE what they preach and what the show teaches... These motherfuckers all go around and claim to be Christians and nice people and whatever, but they've all oppressed my opinions and speeches as if I am unequal and have no human rights. And they bring things to ends and silence me however they can all because they know that what I'm saying is beginning to work against them and because they can't hash ѕhit out like mature adults. Whether it's immediately getting all defensive and evasive by changing the subject, abusing the block feature, or just flat out ignoring me. They all just wear these masks of kindness and Christianity over the internet and act like the purest people they can because THEY DON'T LIKE WHO THEY ACTUALLY ARE. They preach all of these things about good will and friendship such and then will automatically reject anyone who says otherwise. And it pisses me off and it makes me sick to my fucking stomach that we still live in a world where fuckers like these exist...But at least I know they're going to Hell. Oh, and there's also the complaints about reforming villains. Which again shows how hypocritical these people are. They don't believe in giving people second chances. But yet the internet is littered with countless fanfics these people write where Trixie/Chrysalis/whoever gets reformed and yet when it actually happens in the actual cartoon, they're suddenly calling bullѕhit! I'll give a recent example with Starlight Glimmer, I've seen cries about how she was instantly forgiven despite the things she did, yet there are like a gajillion fics where Trixie does the same and she's also forgiven. I don't know if they're all just upset that their headcanons/fanons were smashed to pieces or what but either way this is still hypocritical. Do these people even get what the show is about? It's about hope, the best of humanity, and showing what we can become. It's about faith in your fellow man, and how we can negotiate, and outthink any issue, and unite into something greater. That we can overcome problems with the power of friendship. And it's also meant to show you that there's another way, That there's power in forgiveness and in showing mercy. And that even if you're a bad person or have made mistakes your past doesn't have to define you and that you can change and better yourself. But most bronies don't practice this at all. They're nice to friends yes. To them they act like the nicest people in the world. But once you've incurred their dislike it's forever. They'll accuse you of guilttripping if you try to tell them that they've hurt you and that you feel you're in warrant of an apology, They'll hold grudges, spit in your face if you apologize to them, refuse to forgive you, and they stay evil to you. They're false social justice warriors. They only pretend to be nice people when they really aren't. I'm speaking from personal experience. And there's also the other kind. The rabid cancerous kind. The kind who will attack you if you disagree with them or say something bad about a character they like. Especially Rainbow Dash. If you say something bad about her in front of her fans they'll all gang up on you and attack you like a pack of ravenous wolves. And this is why I have trust issues with Bronies...I have tons of emotional and psychological scars that will never heal as well as trust issues because of these people... That concludes my rant. Sorry everyone. I just needed to get all this off my chest and try to explain this to everyone so that maybe you all would see reason and things from my point of view and understand how things are on my end and why I feel this way.